Ambushed
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: A normal horse ride through the forest becomes a nightmare.


**Written for Defense Against the Dark Arts on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Prompt:**

 **(action) running**

 **(character) Neville Longbottom**

 **(dialogue) "Mum says your job made you paranoid."**

 **(word) weapon**

 **Word Count: 1,336**

* * *

They laid hidden in the overgrown canopy of the forest, waiting for the Crowned Heir and prince to enter as they did every afternoon. The time had come for the Order of the Phoenix to overthrow the line of Malfoys, it was the time that the land of Thandrea to have a new monarch that wasn't corrupted. Harry Potter, the second-in-command, narrowed his eyes slighted as seconds slipped into minutes. Severus Snape, Draco, and Neville were supposed to be riding through the dense forest where the Order of the Phoenix would attack. Harry had no doubt that the man had second thoughts and probably persuaded the young princes to not follow their normal routine.

"Patience," Hermione hissed, sensing Harry's impatience. "Severus will come with the boys."

"We have too much trust for him," Harry mumbled, shifting slightly from his hiding spot.

" _Shh!"_ Ginny whispered harshly. "I think they're coming now."

The members of the Order of the Phoenix turned their attentions back to the opening of the forest to hear distant laughter and chatter. Hermione shot Harry a _told you so_ look to which Harry rolled his eyes before his hand rest on the handle of his sword. Horses' hooves could be heard galloping into the forest, and the voices were clearer. In the distant, Harry could not three but _four_ riders heading their way.

This caused Harry to exchanged looks with his people. They had not expected an extra member to the afternoon routine of the princes of Thandrea. Ginny exchanged her neck as far as she could risk and squirted to identify the fourth rider. He was very handsome with cold blue-grey eyes and curly, black hair.

"Bloody hell, Draco you were almost left behind." Neville chuckled. "Astoria will still be there when we get back."

Draco bristled but not without blushing. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"Of course, you don't. Severus seen it, wasn't Draco acting like a stuttering peasant?" The blue-eyed man said coolly.

Ron, unable to help himself, let out a low growl of anger, causing Neville to slow down his horse and unsheathed his sword. Hermione resisted the urged to hit her head and groan, leave it to Ron to not be able to control his emotions at the wrong moment. Neville's smile slowly slipped as he scanned the area before them. Draco had not heard the noise and looked at his brother in concern, and also followed Neville's careful graze.

"Severus, did you hear that?" Neville murmured, leading his horse very slowly to the opening of the forest.

"Hear what Your Highness?" Severus asked feigning ignorance. "It must have been the wind or an animal nearby."

Neville was already shaking his head, "No it was something else. . . it sounded human. We should head back-"

 _No!_ Harry thought desperately, they were so close to ending the evil monarchy. So close have vengeance for the people that died cruelly under the line of the Malfoys, of King Lucius. His parents, Fred, Cedric, _Sirius._

"No, perhaps Severus is right," Draco cut in. "This past couple of days you've been stressed. Mum says your job making you paranoid."

"Draco, it's my job to be paranoid. It's kept you alive so far," Neville muttered.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the mysterious man. "What do you think Tom?"

Tom quietly observed their surroundings and his hand reached for his weapon. He glanced over at Neville, then at Draco before slowly nodding his head.

"I don't see the harm in thoroughly checking the area, we'll see soon enough if Neville has a right to be paranoid," Tom said.

"Fine," Neville said, still tightly gripping his sword.

"Allow me to go first Your Highness," Tom advised before he too unsheathed his weapon.

"Severus, watch my brother in case anything happens," Neville commanded.

Harry couldn't help but smirk and feel the giddiness rising inside of him.

The time was now.

As Neville and Tom slowly moved forward searching through the forest looking for the brushes and behind the trees. Not once thinking to look up. Harry looked at his team and nodded down towards the two riders. In a few more minutes, they would be right underneath them and that would give them the opportunity to overpower them. Hermione quickly shook her head and pointed towards Draco.

When Neville and Tom give Draco the signal to come in the forest, _that's_ when they attacked. Severus would behind Draco and little ways out of harm, and Neville and Tom would be too far away to protect him. Harry relented seeing that Hermione's plan was better, and they waited quietly.

Neville couldn't shake off the way his heart was pounding uncontrollably or the fact that sweat started to form. Even though he and Tom didn't find anything, he knew that something wasn't right. That should turn around now, and head back to the castle.

"Prince Neville?"

Neville looked up at Tom, who raised an eyebrow expectantly. "Do you believe that it's safe enough for Prince Draco to enter?"

His gut was telling him no but he had no reason to say no. The coast was clear and even though the feeling of dread was creeping into his stomach, he had no evidence to why his brother couldn't enter. Slowly he nodded his head before clearing his throat.

"Yes, the coast is the clear brother," Neville said in a surprisingly strong voice.

"Finally, really, Neville you worry too-" Draco's sentence was cut short, as a scream pierced the air.

Neville's blood ran cold, and he jumped off his horse and started running towards his brother. He was so stupid, the trees! Of course, they would have been in the trees and not on the ground. He should have listened to his gut and forced Draco to head back to the castle. It was his job to watch over his brother and protect him from any danger. He was the Crowned Heir, Draco's life always came before his.

There were four of them surrounding his brother, two female and two males. They had succeeded in stabbing his brother but thankfully nowhere fatal. A knife was merely embedded into his shoulder. Though it would be painful when the doctors take it out, Draco would see another day.

Neville took the butt of his sword and smashed against the nearest person, who immediately crumbled at the force of it. The person was a girl with bushy brown hair, but that didn't make Neville hesitated on fighting the remaining three.

"Draco, get out of here!" Neville yelled as he fought a redheaded boy.

"I-" came a weak reply that caused Neville to look up and curse.

Draco was in no condition to guide his horse back to the castle, the older boy was already losing conscience. Neville mentally planned to teach Draco how to fight, so that he could he have a fighting chance next time.

"Severus! Help us!" But no black hair man came forth. "Damnit Severus! Where are you?"

"Traitor, I should have known." Tom cursed, immediately appearing at Neville's side. "How else did they time this perfectly?"

Neville cursed too because it was now painfully obvious, it would explain why he was eager for them to enter the forest.

"Your Highness, you need to leave now. Or Prince Draco won't live to see another day."

"But how am I to-"

"I will stay behind, and fend them off," Tom said cutting him off.

"I can't just leave you here-" Neville started to protest, as he dodges a blow from a redhead girl.

"You will if you want your brother to survive. It's been an honor to fight along with you, Your Highness."

Neville nodded gravely and ran towards the horse and his brother. Ron saw this and started to run after them but Tom was quick and his sword went through his back. Neville winced as he heard a bloodcurdling scream but refused to turn around as he straddled his brother's horse and rushed Draco to the castle.


End file.
